


The Damsel, but not Damsel

by xserenity



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Chatter box Dick Grayson, Civilian identity, Jason is so done, Kidnapped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: The one where Dick gets kidnapped as Dick Grayson and awaits rescue and ends up creating a bit of trouble for himself because he can't shut his mouth.





	The Damsel, but not Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Prompt: tied up. As in dick is kidnapped in civilian identity and is forced to wait for one of the bats to save him and instead finds red hood swinging by his location. Dick being a dick to his kidnappers and chatting their ears off!"

Dick found himself in a bit of a bind, and while this wasn’t anything new to him, it was a bit of a hindrance. Considering he was on his way to a date he had planned with Jason, but then, some way or another, got captured and taken hostage.

He should have known his old nickname,  _boy hostage_ , would never escape him. Either kidnapped as Robin or as Dick Grayson, it always happened one way or another. Though if he wasn’t in his civilian identity, he could have fought them off without raising suspicions but ultimately, he couldn’t. He didn’t want the newspapers conjuring up stories of why famous billionaire’s son knew martial arts. Yep—had to keep up his rich boy persona.

Now he was stuck sitting around, tied up to a chair and listening to these crooks chattering about typical entry level villain plans. Of how they planned to use Dick as a ransom and threaten Bruce Wayne to give them money or they would kill him.

Again, nothing new that hadn’t happened before.

Though back then, he’d have to wait for Batman to rescue him, but now there were more bat-affiliated members, so he just had to wait for one of them to come save him, which should be fairly quick.

Speaking of one of them, Dick caught sight of one of the bats in his peripherals when he looked up at the ceiling, was a little bored out of his mind that he just started letting his eyes wander around.

The man sporting a red hood looked down at him and brought a finger to his lips, or to his mask, telling Dick to be quiet as he made hand signals indicating that he was going to attempt to sneak up from behind.

Which made sense, but Dick decided to do something of his own. Something he liked to do, but often got reprimanded for after, but it called for a good distraction.

“Hey—“ Dick called and captured his kidnapper’s attention as they all turned away from their computer to stare at him.

“What?” The blonde one spat, stared Dick down with intense eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest to appear threatening.

Dick just rolled his eyes slightly at the obvious attitude and curled his lips into a smirk. “So you guys planning to trade me in for some money?”

“What else do you think we’d take you for?”

“Oh I don’t know…” Dick said as his words trailed off. “Because I’m pretty?” He teased and fluttered his eyelashes bashfully.

The other man, with dark black hair that was certainly graying in some areas, scoffed and waved off a hand. “Well, you’re  _pretty self_  is going to give us some big bucks when your father hands the money over.”

Dick hummed a tune. “True. He  _loves_  me oh so much.” Which Bruce did, but Dick decided to exaggerate just for the hell of it. “He’s going to be so pissed if you hurt me,” he said and Dick could just imagine Jason rolling his eyes at that comment just now. “I’m curious though, how much did you even ask for?”

The men exchanged glances before one of them answered. “Ten thousand,” the third man, in the hoodie, said and Dick burst into laughter, amused at the fact that these villains really were novices.

“Ten—that’s, that’s it?” Dick wheezed through his hilarity, felt his stomach tighten with numbness from all the laughing.

The three men arched a brow and just stared at Dick, looking at him as if he was crazy. “What the fuck you laughing about?”

“Oh nothing, just that—I mean, come on,” Dick said and received weird looks from his abductors. “I’m the  _son_  of a  _billionaire_. Don’t you want to ask for more money?”

“But we only need—“

“Yeah yeah,” he said and cut them off. “But if you’re going to attempt to ask for a ransom, ask for more!” Dick probably shouldn’t be giving them any ideas, but he couldn’t help it because they were just  _that_ dumb. It’s a wonder they were even able to capture him. Oh wait, that’s right, he couldn’t fight back which he easily could have considering these men were not that strong or impressive.

They at least had their weapons going for them which would have prevented him from trying anything crazy.

The blonde one brought a finger to his chin, eyebrows pressed tight together, deep in thought. And then he finally spoke aloud, “Change the ransom. Up it to  _a million_ ,” tossed orders at his two henchmen who quickly got to work.

And that was the moment that Jason decide to jump down from his hiding spot and kicked one of the men in the back, caused him to trip and fall face forward onto the concrete ground. The man groaned in pain and tried to get up, but Jason laid a punch to his face, knocking him out of the game.

“What the fuck?” The dark haired one turned around, whipped out his gun and aimed it straight at Jason. His finger was on the trigger, ready to pull but unfortunately he wasn’t fast enough and Jason smacked it out of his hand as the gun flew off to the side.

“Not today,” Jason spoke, wagged a finger impishly and round-house kicked him in the head. The man fell to the ground in a thug and fell unconscious, his body lying listlessly on the ground.

And now there was just the blonde one left, who was quickly trying to escape as he scurried off to the door. But Jason wasn’t having any of it and shot him in the leg, caused him to double over onto his knees. Dick squinted his eyes, noticed that there was no blood which meant that Jason was using his rubber bullets.

“Trying to escape?” Jason said as he stepped forward. The blonde man shrieked and attempted to get up but Jason just shot him again in the other leg. “You’re not getting away,” he said and then knocked him out with the back of his hand gun.

The Red Hood starred at his handiwork and satisfied, typed them up with zip ties and piled them off to a corner. They were quite easy to take care of seeing they were novices and not at all strong or bright in that matter. Jason then turned his attention to the man in question and approached Dick. He stood in front of him with his arms crossed and didn’t budge a single inch.

“Uh hey?” Dick said and tilted his head to the side, a little confused by why Jason wasn’t untying him immediately from his hold. “A little help?” Dick gestured at the rope wrapped around his arms as he tried to twist and turn.

The Red Hood tapped his foot impatiently, as if he was waiting for Dick to say something before he did anything about his current situation. “Don’t you have something to say?” Jason asked.

“No?” Dick still didn’t get what he was trying to get at.

Jason heaved a sigh and slipped out his knife, cut the ropes around his arms and legs and freed him. Dick shot to his feet and stretched out the kinks that accumulated in his body. Could feel how sore his arms were from being tied in an awkward position for a few hours.

Finally free, he gave Jason his full attention. “So—“ Dick started but was abruptly cut off as Jason shut him up by kissing him on the lips and when had the man taken his hood off? Not that he minded as he curled his hands around the back of Jason’s neck, latched onto him as he rolled on his tip toes, curving in closer.

“You were late—“ Jason started as he pulled apart and snaked an arm around Dick’s waist, held on tight. “You  _idiot._  I waited hours.”

“Yeah but I—“

“ _No._ ” Jason covered a hand over his mouth to prevent him from interrupting. “Let me finish,” he said and trailed his hand away to cup his cheek tenderly. “You are an idiot.” And earned a stern look from Dick, but Jason disregarded him and continued on. “Like I said, you’re an idiot. How do you even get yourself captured on the way to a date?  _A date!_  And then—I have to save your ass and you’re—you’re fucking encouraging these men on?” He said and pointed to the tied up trio. “To ask for more money!”

“ _First,_  not my fault I got captured.  _Second_ , they weren’t being smart.”

“Then let them be dumb!”

“But—“

“No buts,” Jason sighed and stroked a thumb under his eye, dipped in to capture his lips in another kiss. “Fucking worried me.”

Dick couldn’t help, but smile at how endearing that sounded. Felt so spoiled that Jason was worried about him even though the situation itself wasn’t that dangerous, but he could understand how he was feeling. “ _Sorry_ ,” he apologized genuinely. “It’s just a Dick Grayson thing to do.” And Jason just groaned at that comment and bumped his forehead.

“Seriously?”

“Hey, don’t you remember all the times I—“

“Yes,” Jason answered immediately. “I do, of course  _I do_. You’re just a damn magnet for trouble.”

And Dick’s lips curled into a soft smile. “Yeah, I am.” And he was sort of proud of it, despite the fact that he was always in constant danger. He liked the thrill of it, the adrenaline rush and it was just damn exciting besides the risk of getting injured and hurt.

“You freak,” Jason said and kissed him again. “You’re making up for our date.”

Dick just laughed and fluttered his eyes seductively. “What would you like me to do?” And then a mischievous grin grew onto Jason’s lips as he slapped his ass  _hard_.

“Wouldn’t you like to find out?”


End file.
